The present disclosure relates to a motor driven power steering (MDPS) system, and more particularly, to an MDPS system which transmits power generated from a driving member to a worm shaft member and enables tilting of the worm shaft member.
A related technology is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-0009380 published on Jan. 27, 2010 and titled “Gear's teeth contact upkeep typed motor driven power steering system in vehicle”.